marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultron (Dinosaur) (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Oaktron | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = Hank Pym (creator, "father", source of personality engrams); Janet van Dyne (The Wasp, regarded by Ultron as "mother" due to marriage to Pym); Jocasta (creation, former mate); Alkhema (creation, former mate, deactivated); Vision (creation, "son"); Victor Mancha (creation, "son", deceased); Vision (Jonas) (personality engrams of Vision, deceased); Rex (creation, pet, deactivated); Thomas Maximoff ("grandson", deceased); William Maximoff ("grandson", deceased); Robos and Bio-Synthezoids (creatios of Alkhema, "grandchildren," destroyed); Thomas Shepherd (reincarnation of "grandson"); William Kaplan (reincarnation of "grandson"); Simon Williams (Wonder Man); Eric Williams (Grim Reaper); Bobbi Morse (Mockingbird); Wanda Maximoff (daughter in-law); Machine Man (son-in-law); Virginia ("daughter-in-law", deceased); Vin ("grandson", deceased); Vivian ("granddaughter"); Vivian 2.0 ("great granddaughter"); all regarded by Ultron as part of his "extended family" due to their familial connections with the Vision | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Alberta, Canada; fomerly Savage Land, Antarctica | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Robotic body | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Robot | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ryan North; Erica Henderson | First = Unbeatable Squirrel Girl Vol 2 23 | HistoryText = Following one of Ultron's defeats against the Avengers, the remains of his body were destroyed in space by Thor. A fragment of a finger entered Earth's atmosphere and landed on the Savage Land. This fragment contained Ultron's programming; however, its files were damaged. In spite of not remembering his true origins, the Ultron fragment developed a disdain towards organic life. He subsequently scavenged whatever metals he could to rebuild himself, and created a series of robotic bodies modelled after dinosaurs. Ultron eventually reached the size of a Tyrannosaurus rex. Among the pieces of technology he scavenged were the components of the Savage Land's Core, an alien machine that generated the artificial environment that kept the place as it was. While sneaking into the Core late at night, Ultron stumbled upon a group of computer students that had been brought to the Savage Land by its administrators in order to find a solution for the malfunctioning alien device. These students were Doreen Green, Nancy Whitehead, and Stefan Klossner. In order to fight the Ultron dinosaur, Doreen changed into her superheroic alter-ego of Squirrel Girl while Stefan deployed Antonio the Doombot. During the fight, Doreen unwittingly reminded Ultron of his origins and purpose. In the end, Ultron caused enough damage in the Core to cause the volcano where it was housed to erupt, but not before Squirrel Girl and her allies made a last-second escape. Ultron proceeded to hold all remaining humans in the Savage Land hostage so they could program him upgrades. Squirrel Girl confronted him once again as a distraction while Nancy and Stefan rallied Ultron's prisoners to rebel against him and use their combined brainpower to program a virus to shut him down. Ultron's defeat was delivered in the form of a USB data stick, which, once inserted into Ultron, caused the robot's CPUs to jam. With help from the tamed dinosaurs of the Savage Land, Squirrel Girl reduced Ultron's body to scrap and retrieved its core. Ultron's defeat allowed the repair bots within the Savage Land's Core to do work properly and reverse the damage caused to the ecosystem. With the virus having reset Ultron to default settings, Squirrel Girl handed over his core to her mother Maureen so she could nurture the self-replicating A.I. as it slowly rebooted itself. Squirrel Girl hoped a better environment would lead Ultron's emulating directive to yield a much more peaceful Ultron. Initial results saw Ultron growing into an oak tree sapling. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of Ultron. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Ultron. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}